1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle height adjustment device, more particularly a remotely operated, model vehicle height adjustment device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Young and old alike savor the age old pastime of model making. Model makers' ever increasing zeal to more realistically render their subjects drives them to explore new building materials, tools and techniques. The present invention is one such tool.
The present invention is a device which permits the user to impart a dynamic effect to the user's model vehicle. The invention permits the user to individually raise or lower each individual wheel assembly of the model car being shown. The prior art includes some vehicle suspension adjustment devices, but none which are as versatile and cost effective as the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,321,210 issued May 23, 1967 to N. Delchev describes a vehicle height adjustment invention which comprises an electronically controlled shock absorber system in which magnetic impulses alter the mechanical properties of the shock to automatically counteract the vehicles' rolling tendencies during certain driving maneuvers. Delchev's height adjustment device does not take advantage of the cost effectiveness and reliability of the prime mover incorporated in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,141 issued Apr. 23, 1974 to J. L. J. Janer describes a vehicle attitude adjustment invention which comprises two sets of parallelogram arrangements of bars, one set to maintain the drive wheels parallel to each other and the line of gravitational force, and a similar arrangement for the steering wheels. As with Delchev's invention, Janer's invention does not employ prime movers like those employed in the present invention to execute attitude adjustment nor does Janer's invention permit the user to adjust each wheel independent of the other wheels as in the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,390,187 issued Jun. 28, 1983 to K. Maeda describes a vehicle leveling system which comprises air chambers disposed between the vehicle and chassis which are pressurized by a compressor through electromagnetic valves. Maeda's vehicle height adjustment invention also does not take advantage of the simple prime mover and drive system as in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,838 issued Mar. 15, 1988 to H. Takahashi describes a vehicle leveling system which comprises adjustable shock absorbers that permit the user to increase or decrease the height of the front and/or rear end of the vehicle. Takahashi's invention uses non-resilient retarders, not a simple prime mover and driver combination as in the present invention, and does not allow independent adjustment of each wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,386 issued Sep. 1, 1992 to J. Uriarte describes a vehicle adjustment system involving a plurality of telescoping electric jacks. The adjustment speed of each jack is proportional to the amount of adjustment required by the jack to properly level the vehicle. Like the above cited references, Uriarte's invention relies on a telescoping mechanism, rather than a cantilevering convention as in the present invention, and does not permit individual adjustment of each wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,031 issued Apr. 26, 1994 to T. N. Quinn et al. describes a vehicle height adjustment system which comprises an electric motor which may be actuated to drive a vertical worm gear which meshes with a threaded member attached to the vehicle's strut mounting plate; as the worm gear rotates in one direction, the mounting plate is raised or lowered depending on the thread configuration of the worm gear and mating member fastened to the mounting plate. Quinn's invention also fails to take advantage of the cantilevering principles of the control arm employed in the instant invention.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,038 issued Apr. 26, 1994 to R. D. Henderson, Jr. describes a vehicle suspension adjustment system which involves an electric motor which winds a cable about a drum mounted to the output shaft of the motor to compress a shock absorber to lower the vehicle. Although Henderson's invention addresses individual adjustment of vehicle at each wheel assembly, Henderson's invention does not involve cantilevering a wheel support member such that the wheel assembly is driven away from the vehicle, thereby elevating the vehicle body from the ground.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.